


婚約

by win_win_scenario



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, New Vulcan
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22940545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/win_win_scenario/pseuds/win_win_scenario
Summary: 當你發現你暗戀已久的對象，竟然早已有了未婚妻，你會不會覺得自己是宇宙無敵大笨蛋？傻白甜的Jim又來了!
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Kudos: 7





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rated for "Mature":因第2章最後有一些曖昧的性暗示。

當你發現你暗戀已久的對象，竟然早已有了未婚妻，你會不會覺得自己是宇宙無敵大笨蛋？  
那種感覺就像：一個你的朋友，在社交網站的個人資料寫著「單身」，而他也從沒 po過任何放閃自拍炫耀文，大多他的貼文都是科學論文，總之就是一單身科技宅男。你很欣賞他，時不時給他留言按讚比心心，希望得到他的注意。然後有一天他突然po出一則訊息：「我要跟相戀多年的未婚妻結婚了。」要你你會不會覺得有點想吐？

這就是Jim現在的感覺。

「什麼叫做你有未婚妻了？」Jim咬牙切齒地問。  
「就是我有一個論及婚嫁的女友。」Spock頭也不抬，修長的手指悠然地在PADD上舞動著。  
「為什麼你從來沒說過？」  
「那是我的私事。瓦肯人重視隱私，艦長你應該明白。」  
「她是哪來的野女人？」Jim忍住不砸爛桌子的衝動。  
「恕我冒昧指出，艦長你的用詞有極度不恰當的階級及性別貶意。」  
「抱歉⋯⋯是哪來的騷貨？」  
Spock終於停下打字的雙手，輕聲嘆了口氣。  
「艦長，你的用詞完全沒有改善。但有鑒於你現在處於不理性狀態，我決定不與你計較。她⋯⋯T'Pring在瓦肯是屬於四大知名家族的後裔，她的家族與我父親家族亦十分熟悉。」  
「哈，現在是誰有不恰當的階級貶意？知名家族又怎麼了？很了不起嗎？我這種尋常人家就配不上你瓦肯貴族嗎？」  
「我只是在陳述事實，沒有任何貶意。」  
「你跟T什麼呸的是什麼時候訂的婚？」  
「是T'Pring。」  
「I don't fxxking care！」Jim大叫。  
「我和T'Pring在7歲時締結婚約。」  
「哈，7歲懂個屁！就你們這種老舊瓦肯階級思想才會搞父母之命媒妁之言的婚配。」  
「據我所知，你們地球人類也有未出生即指腹為婚的傳統。」  
「怎麼？你現在是準備來跟我吵架是嗎？」

Spock在不到一分鐘之內又嘆了口氣。

「艦長⋯⋯Jim，我沒有意圖與你爭吵。同時，我也不明白你為何如此生氣？」  
「因為我一直⋯⋯一直⋯⋯算了！」

Jim像一只氣球，本來已經充氣鼓脹到隨時要爆炸，但突然不知哪裡破洞，一下子洩了氣，無力的倚在椅子上。

整個艦長艙室安靜了3.5秒。

「Jim........」  
「所以是怎樣？你說你要回新瓦肯一趟，處理未婚妻的事？」  
「是的，因企業號明天要進入Alfa-067太空站維修三天，我想利用這三天請假回新瓦肯處理我和T'Pring的事。」  
「太空站離新瓦肯不算近，坐高速線大概也要耗上半天。」  
「單程一趟是地球時12.7小時，」Spock補充道：「來回確實耗費許多時間，但事出突然，我必須回去了結此事。」  
「哼，什麼事出突然？她大小姐急著嫁人了嗎？」Jim語氣冰冷。  
Spock愣了1.3秒，隨即回答：「可以這麼說。」

「這三天本來就是船員的休假日，你要怎麼運用是你的自由，不用向我報告。」

Jim看起來相當疲累。這也怪不得他，難得三天的休假，本來他打算拉著Spock到處逛逛(聽說Alfa-067太空站建設得相當漂亮)。趁這個機會，找間燈光美氣氛佳的素食餐廳向Spock告白 (座位他都訂好了)。畢竟Jim暗戀Spock已久，雖然不明白Spock的心意，但Jim的直覺告訴自己，兩人是有機會的 (要知道James kirk的直覺是宇宙無敵準)。怎知Spock突然提出要回新瓦肯處理「未婚妻」的事，讓Jim大吃一驚！

雖然Spock從未騙過他。(是啊Spock從來沒說過自己有沒有女朋友…或男朋友)。但Jim為什麼就是有被騙的感覺？  
真的很受傷，Jim心想，還沒戀愛就失戀了，切～～

「Jim，你還好嗎？」Spock關心的問。  
「我沒事，」Jim揮揮手：「你去吧！我這三天就一個人孤零零冷冰冰寂寞淒涼在酒吧買醉，你去找你的未婚妻吧！紅包我就不給了，我沒那個風度。」  
「瓦肯沒有所謂『收紅包』的習俗。」

不要臉，Jim心想，你還有臉跟我聊紅包？

「你走吧Spock，我累了想睡覺。」  
「現在才晚間7時54分32秒。」  
「我喜歡早睡早起。」  
「你從來沒有這種習慣。」  
「我偏偏今天想早睡早起你有意見嗎中校？」  
「Jim，你看起來身心相當不適，是否需要我通知Dr.McCoy？」  
「不需要。你走吧Spock，我真的累了，想一個人靜靜。」

\-------X X X---------

「Hi Bones,」Jim對著通訊器呼叫McCoy。  
「我在醫療灣，有事嗎？」  
「對，有點急。」  
「你生病了？」  
「沒。」  
「受傷了？」  
「沒。」  
「過敏了？」  
「沒。」  
「中毒了？」  
「沒。」  
「是Spock？」  
「嗯……」  
「沒空，我在忙。」  
McCoy關掉通訊器。 

\---------X X X---------

Jim在房裡踱步，這件事愈想愈不對勁。他需要解答。他開啟長程視訊設備，按下一串號碼。不一會兒，一個慈祥和善的臉孔出現在屏幕上。 

「Greeting，Jim。」  
「Hi，Spock大使。」

老Spock永遠能讓Jim感到安心喜悅，他成熟穩重、對Jim有求必應。Jim在管理企業號上若碰到疑難雜症，經常私下向老Spock請教。

「你一切安好嗎？」老Spock露出淺淺的笑意。(哼，誰說瓦肯人不會笑？)  
「我……不太好，有點私事想請問你，希望不會打擾你。」  
「任何時間都歡迎你，Jim。我將盡一切努力為你分憂解勞。」老Spock神色極其温柔。

瞧，這位Spock多麼温柔體貼善解人意，不像那個年輕氣盛的Spock，經常說不到十句話就要跟Jim吵架。

「那個……明天，Spock要回去新瓦肯一趟。」  
「哦？我並未聽說此事？」  
「他說是私事，跟他的未婚妻有關，叫T什麼P的。」  
「T'Pring？」老Spock微微露出驚異的神情。  
「你也知道那個野……那個女人?」  
「在我的宇宙，T'Pring曾是我的未婚妻。」  
「那你們後來呢？有結婚嗎？」  
「沒有。」  
「為什麼？」  
「因為她傷害了我的……我的艦長。在我的宇宙，Jim差點因為她而失去生命。」念及此事，老Spock垂下了眼睛。

Jim這一驚非同小可！莫不是T'Pring那妖婦發現了Jim和Spock的感情，於是對Jim痛下殺手？等一下，那個宇宙的Jim和Spock，也是像他自己的這樣嗎？他從來沒問過，因為老Spock說「你們的路要你們自己去走。」

「Jim，Spock是否具體說明回新瓦肯要做什麼？」  
「他只說要處理未婚妻的事，哦對了，T'Pring好像急著嫁人。」

老Spock沉吟片刻回答:「你的Spock年紀尚輕，應該還不到那個……時間點。」  
「什麼時間點？……還有，他不是我的Spock…。」Jim低下了頭。  
「關於那個『時間點』的事，必須由你的Spock自己向你說明。」老Spock頓了一頓：「這個宇宙的T'Pring，我在新瓦肯確實聽過她的名字，因為我看過一份所有倖存瓦肯人的名單。至於她本人我並不認識，也不了解她與你的Spock的關係。」

不知為何，老Spock對於Jim所稱「他不是我的Spock」這個抗議完全當成耳邊風。或許他老了聽覺不太敏銳，Jim想。

「Jim，抱歉我無法解答你的疑問，因為事關瓦肯人的重要隱私。你會和Spock一同回來嗎？」  
「他沒邀請我。」Jim又低下了頭。  
「那麼，我可以邀請你來嗎？如果你時間充許？」老Spock再次露出淺笑。  
「真的嗎？你要我來？」Jim抬起頭，一雙藍眼睛閃閃發亮。  
「我很久沒見你了，希望能當面看到你。」  
「好啊，」Jim開心的說:「我們休假三天。明天有一班高速線開往新瓦肯，那我和Spock一起過去。」  
「我十分期待。」  
老Spock温柔的微笑消失在屏幕上。

雖然沒有得到具體答案，但至少Jim放了一半的心。原來在另一個宇宙，也有一個蛇蠍女T'Pring，也是Spock的未婚妻。但顯然Spock不愛她。這也難怪，誰叫她心腸歹毒差點害死了Kirk艦長。看來這個宇宙的T'Pring也不會是好東西，如果Jim跟Spock回新瓦肯，讓Spock看清那妖女的的真面目，或許能阻止一段不幸的婚姻。

對！就是這樣。Jim想像，當他們正要步入禮堂時，牧師問道：「Mr. Spock，你願意娶T'Pring為妻嗎？」(等等，瓦肯有禮堂和牧師嗎？) 此時大門突然打開，Jim衝進了禮堂大叫：「Spock，你不能娶她！」然後T'Pring腦羞成怒，從禮服中掏出一把相位槍(禮服裡藏得了那麼大一把槍嗎?) 。她向Jim開槍，Spock立刻把那妖女推開，還壓到了幾隻鴿子(瓦肯有鴿子嗎?)。最後婚禮取消，Spock用新娘抱的姿勢摟著受傷的Jim，帥氣的邁出禮堂大門。幾隻鴿子啪啪啪地飛過，門外閃耀著新瓦肯燦爛的陽光。 

Jim一面得意地作著白日夢，一面拿起PADD，訂了明天和Spock同一班回新瓦肯的高速線。而且他還用艦長特權查到了Spock的艙房號(是有獨立臥房衛浴的頭等艙，果然瓦肯貴族花錢不手軟)。Jim不假思索，訂了Spock隔壁艙房。

\---------X X X---------

Spock坐在高速線的頭等艙房。他回想，今天早上企業號順利到達Alfa-067太空站，船員們陸續離艦。Jim整個過程話不多，下船時也就簡單向Spock說聲再見，便獨自離去。

Spock雖然對人類情緒無法完全理解，但他只是情商低又不是智商低(何況他還有一半人類血統)。他與Jim朝夕相除，Jim豐沛的喜怒哀樂他怎會感受不到？但T'Pring的事一日沒解決，Spock便一日不能向Jim表達心意，那是道德問題，你沒有跟前任分手就不可以向現任表白。正巧T'Pring主動聯絡Spock，表示她想解除婚約，因為她有了心上人Stonn，此事正中Spock下懷。由於瓦肯締結及解除婚約，都需在族中長老親自見證下才有效力，因此Spock必須千里迢迢回新瓦肯一趟。等這事了結後，他就可以大方向Jim表白。

Spock換了一套舒適的瓦肯袍，準備坐下進行冥想。此時電腦發出訊號聲：「門外有人請求進入。」

是誰呢？或許是客艙服務吧？但Spock明明按下了「勿打擾」的警示。

「電腦，確認來者身份。」  
「根據虹膜及指紋顯示，來者為地球人類、姓名為James T. Kirk、職業為聯邦星艦企業號艦長、生日……」

Spock不需要等電腦說完(這些資料他倒著背也沒問題)。他立即打開艙門。

「Hi , Spock。」Jim的笑容燦爛。

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

「艦長！你為何在此？」有那麼0.1秒，Spock以為自己想Jim想到出現幻覺。  
「我也要去新瓦肯，我的艙房剛好在你隔壁。」  
「你為何要去新瓦肯？」至於Jim為何知道隔壁住著Spock，他也不必費事問了。Jim是星艦艦長，他可以調看他屬下船員的任何行程資料。

「我的瓦肯朋友邀請我去作客……喂，你不請我進去嗎？」  
「你的瓦肯朋友？」Spock微微側身讓Jim進艙室。  
「我又不是只認識你一個瓦肯人，」Jim看了一眼Spock身上穿的袍子：「你穿瓦肯服真好看。這不會是你的結婚禮服吧？」  
Spock愣了一下：「…不是。這只是普通的便袍。我為什麼要…」  
「普通便袍也這麼華麗，貴族就是不一樣。」沒等Spock邀請，Jim逕自找了張椅子坐下。  
「艦長……Jim，我可否請問，是何人邀請你到新瓦肯？」  
「是Spock大使。」Jin聳聳肩，滿不在乎。  
聽到這個名字，Spock臉稍微沉了下來：「我可否再請問，大使為何邀你至新瓦肯作客？」

因為你不邀請我，Jim想。

「他說很久沒見到我了，很想念我。」好啦，老Spock是沒講「想念」這麼肉麻的字眼，但Jim就喜歡加油添醋一番，然後看著Spock的臉一陣綠一陣白。

「你會前往大使的家中留宿嗎？」Spock語氣冷淡。  
「還沒約好，等我到了新瓦肯再聯繫給他。如果沒人收留我，我就住他家。」  
「你是星艦艦長，身負聯邦軍事機密，不能隨意至不相干人的家中留宿。」  
「那整個瓦肯只有你是星艦船員，我只好住你家嘍？等等，不對啊！你新婚大喜，我怎麼好意思去叨擾你洞房花燭夜？」  
「我不懂你說的山洞、花和蠟燭這些奇怪的詞語。並且我也沒有要結婚，我不明白你為何屢次提及結婚之事。」  
「你沒有要結緍？！」這回換Jim傻眼了。  
「我從來沒說我要結緍。」  
「那個什麼未婚妻的事，你說要處理什麼的？」  
「......關於未婚妻一事，我想我有必要向你說清楚。只是……此事說來話長。」  
「怕你沒注意到，但我們還有10小時才會到瓦肯。」  
「是10小時05分27秒。」

Jim瞪著Spock，不發一言。

Spock嘆了口氣，隨即走向食物複製機，問Jim：「你用過餐了嗎？」  
「還沒。」Jim說。

這個頭等艙房的大小雖然不能與企業號的艙室相比，但仍然設施完善：單人床、一桌二椅、衛浴設備、電腦、食物複製機、餐具…等，一應俱全。複製機裡選擇不多，Spock按了Jim喜愛的牛肉漢堡、蘋果和咖啡。給自己點了一份沙拉、蔬菜湯和清茶。

他將食物小心地端到桌前，Jim說聲謝謝，拿起漢堡大口咬下，津津有味地嚼著。牛肉看起來軟嫩多汁，幾滴醬汁不小心濺到了桌上。

Spock看著桌上的醬汁，緩緩開口：「瓦肯人的習俗，父母在子女年幼時，會替子女選定未來伴侶，在家族見證下締結緍約。當瓦肯青年到達適婚年齡，就可以與婚配對象鏈接，也就是你們所謂的結婚。」  
「為什麼小時候就要決定未來的對象？」Jim啃起了蘋果。  
「因為瓦肯人成年後，有其特殊的……生理行為，」Spock的臉好像有點綠：「這種生理行為會驅動我們繁衍後代，但它的時間無法預測。如果它突然來臨，而此人沒有對象可鏈接，會產生很嚴重的後果，嚴重程度可傷及性命。」

Jim點點頭，心想這大概就是老Spock說的那個「時間點」吧！

「因此我和T'Pring在7歲的時候，就締結緍約。」  
「那萬一長大之後，有一方後悔了呢？」  
「如果雙方同意，便可在家族的見證下，解除婚約。」  
「解除婚約之後，那個什麼…『生理行為』突然來了，怎麼辦？」  
「是的，你的問題很好。正因如此，欲解除婚約的雙方，必須提出自己另打算鏈接的對象。」

Spock說完，拿起湯勺，一口口喝著湯。

「那你回去要處理T'Pring的什麼事？」Jim問。  
「前幾日T'Pring突然聯繫我，表示她想解除婚約，因為她有了另一個對象Stonn。」  
「這個有眼無珠的女人！」  
不知為何，T'Pring主動想解除婚約，Jim應該額手稱慶。但想到這世上竟有人不要Spock？這種有眼無珠的程度，也讓Jim傻眼。

「這也沒什麼，」Spock淡淡的說：「每個人喜好不同。」  
「所以你回去是要解除婚約嘍？」  
「是的。」  
「那你幹麼一開始不早說？」  
「事關瓦肯人的隱私，不方便說。」  
「你對我這麼不信任嗎？」  
「我當然信任你，只是……我本想等一切結束後，再向你明說。但我沒想到造成你的疑惑不安，我向你致歉。 」

突然，Jim想到了什麼：「等等，你剛才說解除婚約的時候，要提出自己另外打算鏈接的對象？T'Pring已經有對象了，那你呢？」  
「確實我也有自己打算鏈接的另一位對象。」

Jim再度慌了手腳！本以為T'Pring這個眼中釘要被拔除了，想不到原來Spock心中早有他人？

Jim沒有勇氣追問Spock那個人是誰？他怕Spock說出了另一個名字。那個人是比T'Pring更可怕的對手：因為那是Spock真正喜歡的人。

Jim弱弱的問了一句：「另外那個人……你解除婚約的時候，也會在場嗎？」  
「我預期會的，因為那個人將會到新瓦肯。」

是了，Spock通知了那個人，希望她到場，見證Spock和T'Pring解除婚約。

「她……我認識那個人嗎？」  
「她？Jim，我從未說過那個人是女性。」  
「什麼？是男的？」Jim大吃一驚。  
「鏈接對象不應有性別偏好，那是不合邏輯的。瓦肯人重視心靈鏈接，與生理性別無關。」  
「那繁衍後代怎麼辦？」  
「基因科學便可解決此事。否則瓦肯星遭到滅絕，剩餘適婚年齡者如此之少，瓦肯如何快速增加後代？」  
「那他……是瓦肯人嗎？」  
「不是。」  
「我認識嗎？」Jim的聲音細不可聞。  
「⋯⋯我相信你認識的。」

不要說出來Spock！不要說出來他是誰！我會受不了！至少不要現在。等到了新瓦肯，有老Spock的肩膀可以依靠的時候，再讓我知道是誰。

「Jim，請你不要想太多，有些事我此刻不方便說。倒是你剛才提到了Spock大使，我想不妨你與大使一同前來參加我的儀式？」  
「當然沒問題。」這樣更好，否則萬一Jim昏倒了，誰來扶他一把？  
「Jim，你的臉色不太好，要不要回你的艙室休息？」  
「我……可以待在這裡嗎？我把PADD拿過來，做我自己的事，我不會吵你。」  
「當然可以。」

於是Spock坐下來冥想，而Jim低頭敲著PADD。只是，Spock一直無法專心，而Jim根本不知道自己在打什麼東西。兩小時後，Jim倒在Spock床上睡著了。

當Jim再度醒來，映入眼簾的是窗外刺眼的光線，不遠處有一顆火紅的星球。  
「這就是新瓦肯嗎？好紅。」Jim揉揉眼睛、打個呵久。  
「是的，我們很幸運能找到一個與瓦肯條件相當的星球。關於這點必須感謝Spock大使。」  
「嗯，瓦肯毀滅的時候，他很痛心自責。」  
「痛心自責？瓦肯人不會有這麼多情緒。」  
「我了解他的心情是因為我們在織女星上心靈融合過。」  
「什麼？！」Spock突然大吼一聲。  
「嚇死人哪！你幹嘛鬼叫！」  
「他沒有權利這樣做！」  
「為什麼沒有？他有很複雜的事要告訴我，沒時間多說，用心靈融合最快。」  
「他向你傳遞了什麼思想？」  
「就只是Nero事件的來龍去脈。」  
「你是否有向他傳達什麼想法？」  
「我那時候只覺得驚訝，沒什麼特別想法。⋯⋯嗯有啦，你把我丟到織女星，我心裡一直駡你髒話。不知道他感應了多少。」

窗外火紅的星球愈來愈近，此時艦上廣播：船已進入新瓦肯軌道，將在標準時間15分鐘後降落。

Spock臉色陰沉的說：「到達新瓦肯後，你將隨我至我家中留宿。」說完不等Jim回答就開始收拾行李。

老實說有時候Spock這種沒來由的霸道，還滿投合Jim的喜好。倒不是說Jim有什麼古怪性癖啦，只是大多時候Spock都是循規蹈矩遵守軍令的好大副，因此偶爾任性一下，也挺可愛。（當然如果他偶爾在床上霸道一下Jim也不反對？？）

Jim回到自己艙室，略為梳洗收拾物品。不一會兒，船艦降落了新瓦肯。

新瓦肯的自然條件與舊瓦肯很像，Jim回想他曾與Sulu在舊瓦肯短暫執行一場驚心動魄的任務，炎熱的高温、稀薄的氧氣、較強的重力，對地球人來說相當辛苦。Jim與Spock提著行李出了傳輸站，走向Spock的家。這一段路都在戶外，沒有空氣調節機制。  
「你家裡有其他人嗎？」Jim邊走邊喘著氣。  
「沒有，我父親至地球執行外交任務。管家這兩日也休假。」  
「那好⋯⋯否則打擾你家裡人⋯⋯不好意思⋯⋯」Jim愈走愈喘。  
Spock伸手接過Jim手上的行李。  
「我⋯⋯沒事。」  
「依我們現在的速度需要再走10.5分鐘。」  
Jim嗯了一聲。  
「如果你不介意，我可以背你。」  
「什麼？」  
「我可以背你。」  
「開什麼玩笑⋯⋯我又沒受傷幹嘛要人背⋯⋯堂堂艦長這樣多丟臉。」一口氣說了三句話，Jim上氣不接下氣。他有點後悔來之前沒叫Bones給他一些注射藥物以便適應環境。  
「你不習慣這裡的自然條件，沒什麼好丟臉。」  
「我們出任務的時候還不是常常到其他星球。」  
「出任務時我們有穿防護衣。」  
「這裡條件跟地球也沒差太多。」  
「温度、氣壓和氧氣濃度與地球有15.6%的差別，你的心肺功能無法⋯⋯」  
「你不要一直跟我講話！！！！」

Spock不再說話，兩人靜靜的走著，一路上只有Jim粗喘著氣的聲音。

好不容易到了Spock家，Jim已經氣喘如牛揮汗如雨。Spock進了家門，立刻打開空氣調節機，將氣壓、氣温及氧氣調到適合人類的環境。Jim甚至沒空寒暄一下Spock家很漂亮之類的客套話，立刻癱在椅子上，接過Spock遞來的一大壺水，咕嘟咕嘟喝個精光。

「好多了嗎？」Spock問。  
「好多了，謝謝。」  
「我已連繫Dr.McCoy，請他開一些增強心肺功能的針劑處方，請附近的醫院送過來。」

瞧，這位大副多麼周到！外表冷淡嚴厲但內心善良體貼 ，尤其對Jim。  
Jim身體舒服多了，突然想起來他應該要嫉妒一下那個即將成為Spock鏈接伴侶的人。

「那個人是誰？」Jim突然問。  
「哪個人？」  
「你那個鏈接對象。」  
「我現在無法告訴你。」  
「你們在哪裡認識的？」  
「地球。」  
「媽的地球那麼大範圍，你不能說具體一點嗎？」  
「⋯⋯首次見面是在星艦學院。」  
「難怪你說我也認識。是地球人嗎？」  
「是。」  
Jim心裡一驚，是地球人⋯⋯一位男性⋯⋯在學院認識的。  
「是你同學嗎？他來瓦肯也會住這裡嗎？」  
「我不能說更多了，今天稍晚儀式開始後你便會知曉。如果你體力恢復了，我建議你沐浴更衣，身體會更加舒適。然後我們便可出發。」

Spock為Jim介紹家裡的設施。Jim此時才有空好好欣賞這個「瓦肯貴族」的房子。這是一幢獨棟的石造房子，有四層樓，木製及石製家俱相當有格調，有許多瓦肯特有的花紋裝飾。牆上掛了一些畫作、織品、樂器等。一樓是客廳、餐廳及廚房。二樓有管家休息室、諾大的交誼聽及一處露台，料想應是Spock父親外交宴客之用。三樓有數間臥室。四樓則是書房及㝠想室。房子的前後都有花園，種植一些瓦肯花草。

「貴族的家就是不一樣。」  
「我不是貴族。」  
「以地球人的標準來說，你家就是達官顯要、上流社會之類的。不像我是個鄉巴佬。」  
「階級意識是不合邏輯的。家族可以有大小之分，但不應有高低之別。更何況瓦肯星毀滅後，大多數瓦肯家族都破碎了。」  
「⋯⋯抱歉讓你想起難過的事⋯⋯」  
「那與你無關，不是你的錯。」

Jim不敢再亂講話，怕勾起Spock的傷心事。他去洗澡換了衣服，準備出門參加儀式。

\-------------XXX-----------------

Spock穿著正式的瓦肯禮服與Jim一同抵達儀式的殿堂。Jim老遠就看到老Spock在門口等著，興奮地衝上前一把抱住他。  
「Hi Spock大使！」  
「Jim，我的老朋友，好久不見。」老Spock抱著Jim，臉上掛著淺淺的微笑。

Jim聽到身後一個冷淡的聲音說道：「Greeting，大使。」  
「Greeting，中校。」老Spock放開Jim，向Spock點點頭。  
「感謝您來參加我的儀式。」  
「我的榮幸，很欣慰你與T'Pring的事和平解決。在我的宇宙可不是這樣的。」老Spock温柔的看了Jim一眼。  
Jim插嘴說：「他說那個宇宙的我⋯⋯Kirk艦長差點被T'Pring害死了。」好吧，雖然T'Pring馬上要與Spock解除婚約，但Jim就是忍不住要踹她一腳，免得日後Spock後悔或懷念她什麼的。  
Spock略微吃驚挑了一下眉，問老Spock：「雖然我無權過問您的事，但Kirk艦長為何受到傷害？」  
「因為我和T'Pring沒有及早解除婚約，當我至瓦肯找她時，我已進入⋯⋯那個時間。T'Pring要求我與Jim進行kal-if-fee，但事實上她已心屬Stonn。結果我差點失手殺害了Jim。」

Spock睜大了眼睛：「我⋯⋯很遺憾聽到此事。」說著看著Jim，走向他的身邊。

老Spock說道：「對Jim做出這樣的事，相信你能理解我內心的懊悔，因此我很欣慰你與T'Pring和平解除婚約，Jim不需受到傷害。」

「是的，那麼在我進行儀式時，可以請您陪伴Jim嗎？他在這裡沒有其他熟識的人。」聽了老Spock的故事，Spock突然有點擔心，不知道T'Pring叫他回來，是否別有用心？

「你放心，守護Jim是我⋯⋯我們的職責。」老Spock微微一笑。  
Jim又插嘴：「其實我應該還有另一個認識的人，就是他另外要鏈接的伴侶。」  
「鏈接伴侶？」老Spock好奇。  
「族裡有規定，解除婚約時必須提出另一個鏈接伴侶。T'Pring會提出Stonn。」  
「而你會提出的人是⋯⋯？」老Spock問。  
Spock不答。  
「他說有一個地球人會來，是他以前在學院認識的男人⋯⋯」Jim扁扁嘴。  
「等我和T'Pring儀式完成後，你們就會知道了。抱歉我必須先離開。」Spock說完走向殿堂中央。

Jim看了看四周的環境，這是一座石頭雕塑的殿堂，十分雄偉。中央擺放著一張石桌和一些不知名的器具。有一位看似長老、氣度高貴的老婦人站在中央，身後有幾位貌似家族長輩的人。Spock走向石桌，與長輩們打招呼，此時大門進來了一對年輕男女，Jim聽到有人喚那女子T'Pring。

T'Pring長得很美，服飾也很華麗。她與年輕男子走向石桌，向長輩們行禮寒暄。(Jim想那男的應該就是那什麼Stone吧？切～跟Spock差遠了！）由於他們都以瓦肯語交談，Jim完全聽不懂他們說什麼，也看不懂儀式進行到哪裡。事實上，Jim思緒根本不在儀式，他只是不斷左顧右盼，試圖尋找另外一位地球人，一位男性。

「Jim，我在這裡等你們時，沒看到任何地球人。」老Spock說。  
「對啊，我也沒有看到任何地球人。」  
「但你們進來之後，我倒是見到了一位。」  
「是嗎？在哪裡？」

「James T. Kirk艦長。」  
突然一個洪亮的聲音響起。

Jim像小學生一樣，反射性回答「有！」仔細一看，喊他的人是那個氣度尊貴的老婦人。  
「請您上前來。」原來她也會說標準語。  
年輕的Spock站在老婦人身旁，向Jim點點頭。於是Jim走上前，在Spock身旁站定。

「艦長，」Spock向Jim介紹：「這位女士是我們的族長，T'Pau。」  
「尊貴的女士，您好。」Jim說。  
「Kirk艦長，歡迎您光臨新瓦肯。您曾挽救瓦肯族，為此我代表本族再次向您表達萬分謝意。」  
「不客氣，我的榮幸。」  
「同時，您即將與瓦肯人締結婚約，吾等為此深感欣喜。」  
「什麼？什麼婚約？」

T'Pau沒搭理他，轉頭用瓦肯語問T'Pring和Stonn一些問題。只見他倆人手牽著手，充滿愛意的看著彼此，嘰哩呱啦講著一些話。

「Spock，他們在說什麼？」Jim小聲問。  
「T'Pau問他們是否同意與彼此締結婚約。」  
「那T'Pau剛說我要締結婚約是什麼意思？」

「Kirk艦長！」T'Pau突然回頭，眼神凌厲。  
「對⋯⋯對不起，我會小聲一點⋯⋯」  
「現在輪到您與Spock了。請問您願意和Spock締結婚約嗎？」  
「什麼？」Jim大驚。  
「請問您願意與Spock締結婚約嗎？」T'Pau重複。

Jim呆了幾秒後突然回過神：「Spock，你說的鏈接對象，是我？」  
「Jim，我以為我的暗示已經相當明顯。」  
「明顯你個頭！地球人、男性？一半的地球人都有機會。」  
「我說了是在學院認識的。」  
「那也有好幾萬人！」  
「今天會到新瓦肯、會來參加我的儀式。」  
「怎麼？就我一個星艦學院的地球男人能來看你儀式嗎？」  
「Kirk艦長，請針對問題作答。」T'Pau說道。  
「等等，我今天非得跟這小子把話說清楚。你為什麼事先不早講？」  
「我尚未與T'Pring解除婚約，不能向你表白，否則有違道德。」  
「哈！你突然把我叫來，當著這麼多鍋蓋頭的面，問我要不要跟你訂婚，就很有道德了嗎？」  
「瓦肯族不是鍋蓋頭⋯⋯」後面有位不知名的瓦肯長輩用標準語輕聲抗議。  
「Kirk艦長，請針對問題⋯⋯」T'Pau說。  
「如果我沒自己偷偷跟著你來，你要怎麼向長老提出我這個對象？」Jim問。  
「本來我打算在長老見證下，以視訊方式與你對話，只要你同意，我就可以與T'Pring解除婚約，爾後再找時間辦理你我的訂婚儀式。但既然你跟來了，就順便辦理了。」  
「你為什麼不先私下跟我商量一下？」  
「我剛才已解釋過，我不能先向你表白。Jim....難道你不願意嗎？」  
「不是我願不願意，是你從頭到尾不懂怎麼跟我溝通，現在這樣.....根本是霸王硬上弓！」  
「你們可以快點嗎？我們想早點回家。」T'Pring用不太熟練的標準語插嘴，語氣頗不耐煩。  
「Ashayam，妳會說標準語？」Stonn用瓦肯語驚訝的問T'Pring。  
「會一點點，小時候Spock教過我。」  
「我不想再聽到他的名字。」Stonn咬著牙說。  
「Jim，我向你致歉，我確實不擅長與人溝通。此事我有錯，如果你不願意⋯⋯」  
「不可以！」T'Pring哭著大叫：「Kirk艦長你一定要願意，否則我和Spock無法解除婚約！」  
「Ashayam，怎麼了？Spock反悔了嗎？讓我跟他kal-if-fee！」Stonn挽起袖子衝上前。  
「Kirk艦長，請針對問題⋯⋯」T'Pau說。  
「我現在一定要把話說清楚，否則以後怎麼跟你這塊瓦肯木頭相處一輩子？」  
「瓦肯族不是木頭！」後面又有某位長輩用標準語喊著。  
「Spock，接受我的kal-if-fee！」Stonn向Spock宣戰。  
「我在這教訓老公，你們通通閉嘴！」Jim大喊。

突然全場安靜。

「老公？」Spock問。  
「Spock⋯⋯」Jim深吸一口氣 (媽的瓦肯空氣也太稀薄)：「我曾經夢想過，有一天，會有一場儀式，你在我旁邊，然後我說我願意。但是，不是像今天這樣亂糟糟的。」  
「我很抱歉，Jim。我不懂與人相處，是我的錯，希望你給我機會，讓我變成更符合你期待的人。」  
「我不要你變成我期待的人，我喜歡你，我喜歡的就是這樣的你。只要你多跟我溝通，好嗎？」  
「好的。我會努力。請求你給我機會.....」Spock低下頭。

「Kirk艦長，請問您願意與Spock締結婚約嗎？」T'Pau說。

Jim嘆了口氣：「我怎麼會不願意？我剛說過我連作夢都想著這一天。」  
「Kirk艦長，今天只是訂婚，將來鏈接儀式的時候不會這樣混亂的。如果你真的不開心，也可以另外再找時間舉行訂婚儀式。」T'Pring笑著說，她笑起來倒是很美。  
Jim看了她一眼，突然覺得應該要謝謝她一下，要不是她提出解除婚約，Spock不知道還要暪著Jim多久。  
「謝謝妳，T'Pring。祝妳和Stonn幸福。」  
「也謝謝你，Kirk艦長。祝你和Spock幸福。」

「我現在宣布儀式完成。」T'Pau說。  
她這輩子沒見過這麼混亂的訂婚儀式。

當晚，老 Spock堅持邀請Jim和Spock用膳，慶賀他們訂婚。  
「真不好意思，」Jim吃飯時對老Spock說：「今天的場面讓你看笑話了。」  
老Spock閉上眼：「當年，我以為我失手殺死Jim的時候，他的身體動也不動、躺在我懷裡。如果你能了解那時我有多麼痛苦，你就知道今天看到這個場面，我有多麼喜悅。」  
年輕的Spock握住Jim的手，食指與中指摩擦著Jim的指腹。  
Jim忍不住問：「我可以問一個問題嗎？你和你的Jim，是什麼關係？」  
「他是我的T'hy'la。」老Spock笑著說。  
「什麼意思？」  
「你可以問你的“老公”。」  
「T'hy'la是瓦肯語，同時具有朋友、兄弟、愛人的緊密鏈接，類似人類的靈魂伴侶。只有幸運的瓦肯人才能找到這一生的T'hy'la。」年輕的Spock說。  
「所以⋯⋯你們結緍了？」Jim問。  
「是的。我們退役後舉行了鏈接儀式，過著平靜幸福的生活。」  
「其實⋯⋯我也猜到了。在織女星，你和我心靈融合的時候，我有感覺到。」  
「感覺到什麼？」兩個Spock不約而同開口。  
「很模糊，但我有看到你和你的Jim，一些很零碎的畫面，很幸福。像我現在的感覺一樣。」Jim說著輕撫Spock的食指。  
「啊⋯⋯我當時看到瓦肯星毀滅、又看到了你，無法控制情緒轉移，我很抱歉。」老Spock微笑。

他們愉快的吃著飯，聊著企業號冒險的點滴。  
Jim沒說出口的是，他在心靈融合的時候，有感覺到老Spock的悲傷，不只是失去瓦肯星，還有對Jim的思念。他知道，地球人與瓦肯人有壽命差，終究到最後，Spock要獨自終老。

在回家的路上，Spock握著Jim的手說：「Jim，請勿多想，壽命差是自然現象。瓦肯人對於自然的一切是平常心看待。而且我們受過kolinahr的訓練，可以控制情緒。我並不害怕獨自終老，我很慶幸不是由你來承擔這件事。」  
「你怎麼知道我在想什麼？」  
「我可以透過你的手，感應你的思緒。抱歉我不是有意窺探你的隱私，但你的情緒太強烈。如果你需要我關閉對你的精神感應，我可以現在就屏蔽你。」  
「不，不需要。我對你沒有秘密。哇⋯⋯你們瓦肯人真神奇。有好多我不知道的東西。什麼T'hy'la⋯⋯kolinahr...。對了還有你們一直在講的那個"時間點"到底是什麼？」  
Spock低下頭在Jim耳邊輕聲說：「那叫PonFarr，成年瓦肯人每7年會經歷一次的交配期。如果PonFarr期間不進行性交，嚴重者將致死。」  
Jim全身起一陣疙瘩。不知是因為沙漠夜晚的涼風，還是從Spock嘴裡說出「性交」這兩個字。  
「那⋯⋯如果不在PonFarr期間⋯⋯你們還會有⋯⋯交配的衝動嗎？」Jim開始覺得膝蓋無力 (可能空氣太稀薄)。  
「當然有，」Spock的嘴唇在Jim耳畔吹著熱氣、聲音更加低沉：「只是PonFarr時交配行為會非常激烈持久，且伴有暴力的性衝動。」  
「我覺得，」Jim喘著氣說：「你可能要背我了，我腿沒力氣了。」

於是當晚，Spock向Jim展示了：「偶爾在床上霸道一下」是什麼滋味。

-Fin-


End file.
